


Gökotta

by merlypops



Series: Beautiful Words - 5SOS Stories [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Cake, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cutesy, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mashton, No Angst, Sickeningly Sweet Fluff, inspired by "Disconnected" at least a little bit, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Luke remembers hiding his smile in Cal’s neck as he snuggled closer in the dark, the fear finally gone and replaced with relief and… and something else… something warm and fuzzy that made Luke’s tummy do weird little flops as he thought about what Cal had just said.'</p><p>
  <b>Calum and Luke loved each other their whole lives, long before they really understood what that meant.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gökotta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Braxton_Hoodings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxton_Hoodings/gifts).



> because I love Brax <3
> 
> I was listening to "Disconnected" on repeat while I wrote this, as I'm sure will become apparent at the end.  
> Also, this is my first ever Cake fic so I'm worried it's terrible...  
> Blame this adorable picture for this damn fic: http://xhemmo1996x.tumblr.com/post/97150660694/ashtonsselifes-here-have-some-cake-x-x  
> Gah, I don't know. I hope you guys like this. There's basically no angst so that's new.  
> Enjoy! :)

**gökotta**

_the act of waking up early in the morning just to go outside to hear the birds sing_

 

Luke Hemmings feels like he’s known Calum Hood _forever_ sometimes, although of course that’s not true.

For the first three years of primary school, Luke couldn’t even _look_ at Calum without the older boy’s best friend – an angry, snarling boy named Michael Clifford – throwing some sort of stationary item at Luke’s head or insulting his fringe (which was just, okay, _talk about_ rude.)

Luke used to look at Calum just to _annoy_ Michael in the end and, while it resulted in several bruises and the occasional break time detention (because Luke wasn’t _not_ going to throw the item _back_ at Michael), it also – strangely – seemed to earn him the scary boy’s _respect_ , at least a _little_ bit, and that meant that Luke was allowed to smile at Calum without fear of being attacked anymore (usually).

Michael threw bits of screwed up paper and the crusts from his sandwiches at Luke instead and, while this caused even _more_ mess, Luke thought it was preferable, especially when Calum got tired of Michael being mean once and squashed his _own_ sandwich into Michael’s hair.

(Luke still remembers the devastated wail Michael gave and the food fight that followed with a certain degree of fondness, and Luke remembers how he got shouted at by the head teacher for smirking while they were getting told off but Luke couldn’t very well tell him that it was because Luke had smiled at Calum and he had grinned _back_ , and that Michael hadn’t even tried to kill Luke because of it! _Could_ he? No… that probably wouldn’t have gone down too well…)

Luke remembers how school quickly became a whole lot more fun after that.

He remembers how he became an unlikely addition to their friendship group ( _could_ it be called a group if there were only two of them? Luke wasn’t sure) and he remembers how Calum shared his grapes with him at lunchtime and Michael once helped Luke choose what Pokemon game he should ask for as a Christmas present on the way home one day. Luke remembers Michael’s rude jokes – they all giggled stupidly even though they didn’t really understand what they were laughing about at the time – and he remembers when Calum invited them both round to play Guitar Hero and Luke actually _won_ the game.

(Luke also remembers how Michael sulked for three hours in Calum’s downstairs toilet too but he’s choosing to ignore that part.)

Luke remembers when he started to differentiate between the pair more, the longer he knew them. They stopped being ‘ _Calum and Michael_ ’, and started being Mikey and Cal instead, two individuals instead of a vaguely daunting, fun-loving pair who caused all sorts of trouble at school.

Luke remembers how he quickly learnt that Mikey meant pizza and video games and raucous laughter and the occasional nap which involved all three of them snuggling together like kittens, and Cal meant cuddles and Star Wars films and colouring in at the kitchen table and going for long walks in the woods behind the park.

Luke remembers how Mikey leant him a _Goosebumps_ book once and scared Luke so much he couldn’t sleep, and Luke remembers how he was sleeping over at Cal’s the night after he’d finished reading it – Mikey had to go to his nan’s that weekend and he’d sulked a lot at being left out so Cal and Luke had made sure to only tease him a _tiny_ bit – and Luke remembers how everything was fine until it was time for bed.

He remembers how, as it grew darker, the shadows stretched across the floor and Luke was huddled up, trembling, on his mattress and trying not to cry because he was _nine_ now and he had to stop being such a baby. (Unfortunately, Luke also remembers seeing a cuddly toy of Cal’s on a shelf and mistaking it for the werewolf from the book he read, and squeaking in fright).

Luke remembers when Cal sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair sticking up all over the place as he peered at Luke in the darkness. He remembers when the older boy seemed to think for a few moments before he pulled the corner of his duvet back and patted the space next to him for Luke to climb up.

Luke remembers running over there so fast – he didn’t want the monsters to catch him now that they knew that _he_ knew they were there – that he tripped over and landed on _top_ of his friend instead. Luke remembers how Cal giggled so much that _Luke_ started laughing too and then he wasn’t so scared anymore, even though he still felt a bit pathetic.

“Scared of Mikey’s book?” Luke remembers Cal asking sympathetically, and Luke remembers how his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he curled up against Cal’s side in the dark room, sighing contentedly when Cal wrapped his arm loosely around Luke’s still-trembling shoulders. Luke remembers nodding and Cal shrugging like it didn’t matter at all as he shifted to get comfy again, clearly starting to fall asleep.

“Why’d you even like me, Cal?” Luke remembers whispering through the darkness several minutes later. He remembers how Cal made a small, surprised noise and looked down at him, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling in the light from the streetlamp outside.

“'Cause I do,” Luke remembers Cal saying like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I like your hair and your bike and how you let me choose the first cookie out of your lunchbox. I like your eyes and your Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles gloves and how cool your brothers are. I like _you_ , Luke.”

Luke remembers hiding his smile in Cal’s neck as he snuggled closer in the dark, the fear finally gone and replaced with relief and… and something _else_ … something warm and fuzzy that made Luke’s tummy do weird little flops as he thought about what Cal had just said.

“I like you too,” Luke had said at last, (and he remembers Cal’s delighted giggle at those words even now).

*

Luke remembers how he grew to really _love_ Mikey and Cal.

Mikey was like the annoying _little_ brother he’d never had, even if he _was_ almost a year older, and Luke remembers how the pair of them messed around and purposefully pissed Calum off with so much amused fondness that it makes his chest ache sometimes.

Luke remembers how he grew to love Cal too, but in a different way entirely.

He remembers when Cal’s smiles stopped being friendly and started being _cute_ , and Luke remembers the way he would take any opportunity to touch Cal at all, whether that meant pretending to push him over and “ _saving him_ ” (AKA hugging him really tightly so he didn’t fall down) or just demanding “ _snuggles_ ” on a regular basis.

Luke remembers the first time he thought Cal was _beautiful_ , and he thinks maybe he’ll always remember that because that was pretty much a pivotal moment in Luke’s life.

He remembers how the three of them were at this party, all of them sixteen and looking to get _completely_ drunk, and Luke remembers how the guy hosting the party was this sweet boy called Ashton Irwin who Michael was following around like a little puppy, and Luke remembers how he jokingly said: “ _Aww_ , our little Mikey’s all grown up and off to seduce people”, and he remembers how Cal snorted with laughter and choked on his drink, and Luke remembers how he patted Cal on the back when Mikey said: “Oh _piss off_ , you pair of morons.”

Luke remembers when Calum snuggled up against his side and wrapped his arms loosely around Luke’s waist, drink forgotten, and Luke remembers when Ashton appeared nearby and jokingly asked: “Is that true, Mikey?” and Luke still remembers the way Michael squeaked out a frightened: “ _No_!” as Luke and Cal laughed stupidly.

Luke remembers how Ashton giggled and said: “ _Shame_ ”, shooting Mikey a coy look that _clearly_ doubled as a ‘ _come hither_ ’ before he disappeared into the kitchen, and Luke remembers his eyebrows raising in pleasant surprise as Michael followed Ashton, moving faster than he did even when the pizza delivery man came to knock on the front door or something.

Luke remembers how Mikey gave him a rude hand gesture as he walked away, perhaps guessing what he was thinking, and Luke remembers smiling fondly before he focused all of his attention on Cal.

Luke remembers when he looked down to find Cal gazing up at him with some emotion in his dark eyes that Luke couldn’t quite process in his drunken state, and he remembers how the older boy’s eyes were shining in the dark living room and how soft his hair felt against Luke’s throat, and Luke remembers whispering: “ _My god_ , you’re beautiful” and the way Cal made a small, surprised noise and tilted his head up further so that he could press his lips to Luke’s.

Luke remembers how his hand came up to gently knot itself into Cal’s dark hair, and he remembers how Cal’s tongue swept across his lips and the way Luke opened up to him without a second thought, and Luke remembers how they kissed like that for a long time and how it felt like Cal was the only thing in the world that mattered.

(Luke thinks that maybe he still kind of feels like that _now_.)

Luke remembers how they kissed and held each other like that all night, keen not to rush into anything that might mess things up, and Luke remembers thinking that Cal was maybe kind of perfect like that.

(Luke also remembers how Mikey and Ash stumbled down the stairs perhaps two hours later when the party was slowly starting to wind down – Luke doesn’t think he wants to even _know_ what they were doing up there – and he remembers how Mikey just sort of _stared_ at Luke and Cal entwined in each other’s arms before he started to laugh and said: “ _Finally_ – maybe the eye-fucking will be over!” before he started to tease them in earnest.

Luke remembers not caring.)

*

Luke remembers the first time Cal told him he loved him.

Luke had stayed over the night before and he remembers how he woke up at maybe half past five, his cheek resting on Cal’s chest as the older boy held him gently. Luke remembers how the white sheets – no duvet because it was too hot – had pooled around their waists during the night and they had gone without clothes so it was skin on skin. He remembers Cal’s familiar, comforting smell and the cool air wafting into the room through Cal’s open bedroom window.

Luke remembers hearing soft cooing from outside the window as a bird settled in the branches of a tree outside, and Luke remembers smiling tiredly and shaking Cal awake, regardless of the time. He remembers how Cal grumbled a bit but still gave Luke his usual soppy grin as he woke up, and Luke remembers giggling when Cal’s eyes bulged after seeing how early it was and silkily suggesting that they wash up and shower before watching the sun rise.

Luke remembers Cal mumbling something along the lines of: “ _Romantic rubbish – just want to get in the shower with me_ ” but how he still did as Luke asked, and Luke remembers how he was so happy that he smiled at Cal in the mirror while they were cleaning their teeth and he remembers that Cal looked so cute that Luke's breath caught in his throat and he choked on some toothpaste.

Luke remembers how they pulled on shorts and tanks and hoodies since the morning air was still pretty crisp, and he remembers how they opened the door to Cal’s balcony and the way they stumbled out hand in hand to sit down on the rocking chair Cal’s mum had left out there for them.

Luke remembers the low creaking of the chair as Cal collapsed into it and pulled Luke down on top of him. Luke remembers Cal’s hot breath and soft lips against his neck, and the soothing smell of lemon shower gel and chocolate that just made up _Calum_ , and he remembers how long he’s known the beautiful boy holding him for, and Luke remembers how the smile was impossible to keep off his face as the sun slowly began to clear the horizon.

He remembers how the sky gradually lightened, streaked with pinks and yellows and oranges as the sun burnt the clouds away. Luke remembers how the birds began to sing then and Cal murmuring that maybe it _had_ been worth waking up early for after all, and Luke remembers twisting a little so that he could look Cal in the eye.

“This has been the best year of my life, being with you,” Luke remembers telling him, knowing without a doubt that it was true. Luke remembers how a soft smile touched Cal’s lips as his eyes shone.

“Me too,” Luke remembers Cal breathing out which, yeah, maybe wasn’t the most eloquent thing he’d ever said but Luke remembers thinking it was the thought that counted and pressing a gentle kiss to Cal’s full lips because he simply couldn’t help himself.

Luke remembers how Cal looked at Luke with such fondness and then suddenly looked a bit shocked, as though something had just occurred to him. Luke remembers asking Cal if he was okay and the way Cal nodded firmly, looking more sure of that than Luke had ever seen him sure of _anything_.

“I love you, Luke,” he remembers Cal saying and Luke remembers freezing, even as a pleasant warmth unfurled in his belly, giving him butterflies even as his heart began to pound. Luke remembers how Cal suddenly looked frightened and Luke remembers the way he thought that he would do _anything_ to stop Cal feeling like that. (He still would now.)

“Why’d you even love me, Cal?” Luke remembers asking and, suddenly, he had panicked, worrying that Cal wouldn’t know what he was talking about.

“ _What_?” Cal stammered and Luke remembers giving Cal a _Look_ – capital L – because Cal _should_ remember this!

Luke remembers when Cal suddenly grinned as he realised what Luke was talking about, and Luke remembers how Cal muttered something about “ _fishing for compliments_ ” even as he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth.

“Why’d you even love me?” Luke repeated and Cal smiled, maybe anticipating what Luke was going to say after, maybe just relieved and happy that Luke hadn’t freaked out or whatever. (Not that Luke _would_ ever have freaked out then because, _god_ , he was happy and everything felt so right, but Cal couldn't have known that then.)

“I love your hair, Luke. I love your eyes and your _stupidly_ cute face. I love your singing voice. I love how you have _really_ little hands for such a tall person. I love how you have a puppy and you make the best pancakes I’ve ever had. I love the sounds you make. I love how fucking _beautiful_ you are. I love everything about you, Luke. You’re like home. I love _you_.”

Luke remembers smiling even as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I love you too, Cal,” he remembers promising, and he remembers the way Cal giggled afterwards and the kiss that followed.

Luke remembers realising that maybe some things would never change, and that that was a good thing.

Luke remembers wanting to stay with Cal forever.

(And he remembers how that’s _exactly_ what they did.)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the ending was kind of soppy and I'm not sure how I feel about that yet but, hopefully, you enjoyed this!  
> Please let me know what you thought with comments and kudos!  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
